


Monkey on my Mind

by Lord Nyoka (SilverofSouls)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, SeaMonkeys, Stripper!Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverofSouls/pseuds/Lord%20Nyoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For agentoklahoma's stripper!AU. Neptune can't stop thinking about a certain dancer at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey on my Mind

As the last drop of spiced rum slipped from the bottle and landed on his tongue, Neptune let out a heavy sigh, collapsing onto his bed. The move proved too sudden, and his head pounded in a sudden rush. “Aww , jeez…” he groaned to himself, tossing aside the empty bottle unceremoniously.

An entire week had passed since Sage’s…unexpectedly interesting bachelor party. No one had apparently bothered to look up the strip club beforehand. If they had, they might not have found themselves stumbling like wide-eyed idiots into Ladies Night. They might not have been surrounded on all sides by half-naked men thrusting their crotches towards the very appreciative crowd. And he might never have looked up when the announcer had declared that it was time for “a rumble in the jungle,” just as one man stepped forward from the shimmering curtains.

Neptune closed his eyes, remembering the long blonde tail that swished back and forth beneath the too-short red skirt, the black knee-high boots that  _click-clacked_ as he took the stage, the definition of his ab muscles as he shook his hips with a coy smile that nearly made him –

He slammed both palms to his face, stopping himself from thinking about it anymore. The thoughts were replaced by memories of the others gently teasing him for the noticeable bulge in his pants.

His face flushed with residual embarrassment and heat from the large amount of rum he had just downed, and he forced himself into a sitting position, the task hampered by the fact that the walls wouldn't stop spinning. He couldn't stop thinking about how pathetic he must look, drinking alone in his room on a Saturday night. Sage and Scarlet had both texted him asking to hang out, but he hadn't answered out of…what? Embarrassment? Pride? His inability to stop thinking about that gorgeous monkey faunus leaning over a little too far in his skirt?

He stood upright suddenly, nearly toppling over, and stumbled to the open door of his closet. This was totally ridiculous. He couldn't just sit in his room all night feeling sorry for himself. He got dressed, taking four times longer than necessary due to his shaking fingers and blurring vision. He grabbed his goggles, adjusting them on his forehead while he leaned against the doorframe for support. Throughout the process, he debated with himself, but by the time he finally took a step out of the door, he knew exactly where he would end up.

* * *

 

The bass crashed in his head, intensifying the buzzing sensation that had already taken hold of his limbs. He was very warm now, unable to relax, eyes darting around. He paused at every scantily-clad girl in a bikini, searching for…what exactly? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he hadn’t found it when he promptly forgot every face the second he looked away.

He sat down at the bar, half-slummed over the stool, debating with himself as to whether or not he was too drunk to order something. He very quickly decided that he wasn’t, muttering an order to the big-breasted woman behind the bar.

The announcer’s voice cut through the pounding beats. “Are you ready for a rumble in the jungle?”

Neptune stiffened. No. This wasn’t ladies night. There was no way…

“Put your hands together for Sun!”

Slowly, he turned around on the barstool, gasping softly when he saw the familiar monkey faunus strutting forward as if he owned the entire club. And, judging from the crowd’s reactions, he basically did. Many of the women had begun to shout in excitement, converging around the base of the stage. To his surprise, a lot of the men joined in. He was in a green skirt this time, a tiny strip of fabric that did a poor job of covering much of anything, fishnet leggings leading down to a pair of four-inch stilettos.

An electric beat filled the air, seeming to lend the faunus its energy while he moved. As Neptune watched, completely incapable of turning himself away, a slim blonde tail wrapped itself around the pole at the edge of the stage. He stood towering over the appreciative stares below, face the picture of confidence, allowing himself a moment to survey his kingdom before pulling himself towards the pole. His back arched as it met the metal, head thrown back, lidded eyes stealing a sideways glance at the crowd that earned him a small shower of bills.

“Here’s your drink, hun,” came the voice of the bartender behind him, just loudly enough to cut through the club music.

Neptune whirled around suddenly, feeling his face heat up even more. “I…” he stopped for a moment, eyes fixed on the bar as his brain tried to form words. “I uh, yes…yes. Drink, thanks.”

The woman quirked a brow at him, then glanced at the stage with a smirk. “See something you like?” she teased.

Neptune gulped his drink, taking comfort in the burning sensation that seared his throat. Whiskey. He hadn’t even remembered ordering it. “I, uh…” he sputtered when the glass met the countertop again.

“Don’t be embarrassed, kid,” she said with a wink. “I won’t tell a soul”

“...Thanks,” he managed after a moment, throwing another glance over his shoulder and cursing himself as he did so. Sun was stepping down from the stage, wholly unaffected by the hands that caressed his chest as he passed, the fingers that stuffed bills into his skirt. His eyes were searching, determined, moving through the crowd with a confidence that was impossible to look away from.

He didn’t pause until he met Neptune’s gaze. When he did, he tilted his head, eyes sparkling playfully as a sly smile spread across his face. He changed course, heading right for Neptune, hips swaying side to side hypnotically as he approached.

Neptune clutched his seat tightly, fighting the urge to get up and run from the club. His body was practically frozen to the seat as he realized that he would probably be unable to move if he tried.

When Sun was at arm’s length, he stopped, tail giving a few casual swishes as he examined the man in front of him. The noise in the club rose to a roar. All eyes turned on him, but Neptune was completely unaware of the attention he was receiving from anyone who wasn’t the gorgeous monkey faunus.

The beat hung in the air for just a moment before the bass suddenly dropped, and Sun made his move, opening his legs and straddling the man’s knees. Before Neptune could register what had happened, lips were against his ear.

“Care for a dance?” he whispered, voice deep and husky.

When he received a hesitant nod, Sun began to move, hips undulating to the rhythm, hands trailing down Neptune’s chest with agonizing slowness. His tail flicked against his ankle, then moved to wrap around his calf. He kept his eyes locked on the blue-haired man, who was sitting so stiffly as Sun continued to move on top of him.

“Mmm…you look like you need to loosen up a little,” Sun said with a wink, sliding off of his knees only to whirl around and sit back down on his lap. The new angle sent a new rush of heat to Neptune’s face as he felt Sun’s ass ghosting over the rapidly-growing bulge in his jeans. He couldn’t suppress his groan when the faunus lifted his tail just enough to let the bulge tease the space where his tail met his ass…his very firm, very shapely ass.

Neptune grabbed the drink beside him and took another long gulp, earning more cheers from the watching crowd. He could feel something very foreign and very hard brushing against his legs.

“You can touch me, yknow,” Sun teased over his shoulder, reaching to the barstool and pulling a stiff hand to his muscled chest.

His abs were hard as rocks and warm like fire, and before Neptune could think about it, his other hand joined the first, rubbing the smooth skin and basking in the wave of delicious, musky cologne filling his nose.

Now it was Sun’s turn to groan, head lolling in a mask of pleasure that earned him another fistful of bills from a nearby table. Neptune could feel him against his leg, practically digging into his jeans. The size excited him, and his hands tightened against Sun’s chest in a sudden wave of desire.

And just like that, he was gone, the weight lifted from his lap, slipping from his grip with an ease that nearly sent the drunk man falling to the floor. He looked up, took in the sight of Sun towering over him, his little skirt now covering even  _less_ thanks to the sizeable tent he was making in the fabric. He was smirking as he leaned over, bringing his lips to Neptune’s ear one more time.

“I’m off at 12.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So tumblr user agentoklahoma came up with this really great AU and drew some awesome art, and I was inspired to go totally out of my comfort zone and write something that isn't femslash for once. I'm actually really happy with how it turned out.


End file.
